16 Października 2011
TVP 1 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 05:50 Było sobie życie - Oko, odc. 11 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Było sobie życie - Ucho, odc. 12 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja niedziela - 9.03, 9.12; Wiadomości: 9.00, 10.00; Pogoda: 9.07, 10.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:05 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Dora poznaje świat - odc. 5 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Syrenamen i Skorupin, odc. 6 (Mermaidman and Barnacleboy); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 iCarly - odc. 6 (iSpy a mean teacher); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Pogodni - odc. 71; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2011); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:35 Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade) - txt - str.777; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1989); reż.:Stven Spielberg; wyk.:Harrison Ford, Sean Connery, Alison Doody, River Phoenix; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Glee - odc. 6 (Vitamin D); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 SANTO SUBITO cz.1- niewyjaśnione uzdrowienie (SANTO SUBITO cz. 1 - niewyjaśnione uzdrowienie); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Santo Subito cz. 2 - Nasz Błogosławiony (SANTO SUBITO); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Pogodni - odc. 70; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Żużel - Polska - Reszta Świata; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2256; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Niezwykłe, zwykłe muzeum, odc. 37 (Tiggers’s Day at the You - See - Um); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Rajdowe Samochodowe MP - Rajd Koszyc; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 7/13 - txt - str.777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Hit na niedzielę - Jan Paweł II - odc. 1/4 - Młodość (Pope John Paul II, ep. 1) - txt - str.777; serial kraj prod.Polska, Włochy, USA (2006); reż.:John Kent Harrison; wyk.:Jon Voight, Cary Elwes, James Cromwell, Ben Gazzara, Christopher Lee, Wenanty Nosul, Daniele Pecci, Vittoria Belvedere, Giuliano Gemma; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Hit na niedzielę - Jan Paweł II - odc. 2/4 - Powołanie (Pope John Paul II, ep. 2) - txt - str.777; serial kraj prod.Polska, Włochy, USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Na własne oczy - Urszula Dudziak: Życie jest piękne.; film dokumentalny; reż.:Beata Postnikoff; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:10 Kino nocnych marków - Z dalekiego kraju (Da Un Paese Lontano, From a far country); film biograficzny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Włochy, Polska (1981); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Cezary Morawski, San Neil, Christopher Cazenove, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Jerzy Sthur, Tadeusz Bradecki, Marek Kondrat, Maja Komorowska, Edward Lubaszenko, Tadeusz Hudziak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:40 Kolekcja kinomana - Papierowy księżyc (Paper Moon); dramat kraj prod.USA (1973); reż.:Peter Bogdanovich; wyk.:Ryan O'Neal, Madeline Kahn, Tatum O'Neal; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:10 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Nie tylko dla pań - Egipskie mumie zwierząt - odc. 2 (Egypt's Animal Mummies - ep. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Ostoja - odc. 81; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Pogodni - odc. 69; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 854; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 M jak miłość - odc. 855; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 633 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 634 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Rodzinne oglądanie - Matka - Ziemia - odc. 4/ 5 - Ogień (ep. 4/ 5 - How earth made us - Fire); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2011 - Wielka Warszawska; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:15 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Walki kogutów - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 25 Holandia (95) W dawnym stylu; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 The Voice of Poland - Bitwa; widowisko muzyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1892 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 38 "Dziadkowie" - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Szansa na Sukces - Coma; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 455 - Bezpieczne ryzyko; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Kultura, głupcze (6); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:50 Pogodni - odc. 70; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2011 - Wielka Warszawska; STEREO, 16:9 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:45 Tak to leciało! - kulisy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (105); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Emigracja (52); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Czas honoru - odc. 46 "Znak Rosenfarba" - txt - str.777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Janusz Głowacki, "Baby są jakieś inne" reż. Marek Koterski, Wim Wenders); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (4); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Przeklęte tango! Daniel Melingo na zamku w Janowcu (Festiwal Filmu i Sztuki DWA BRZEGI - Kazimierz Dony / Janowiec nad Wisłą 2011) cz. 2; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Małżowina; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Wojciech Smarzowski; wyk.:Marcin Świetlicki, Maciej Maleńczuk, Krystyna Rutkowska-Ulewicz, Elżbieta Jarosik, Marian Dziędziel, Mirosław Zbrojewicz, Muniek Staszczyk, Edyta Łukaszewska, Robert Gonera, Michał Rasimow; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2011 - Wielka Warszawska; STEREO, 16:9 01:40 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Janusz Głowacki, "Baby są jakieś inne" reż. Marek Koterski, Wim Wenders); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Psy 2. Ostatnia krew; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Władysław Pasikowski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Cezary Pazura, Magdalena Dandourian, Artur Żmijewski, Walerij Prijomychow, Siergiej Szakurow, Edward Lubaszenko, Jan Machulski, Jerzy Zelnik, Aleksander Bednarz; Dozwolone od lat 18 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 07:00 Tajemnice III RP - Tadeusz Mazowiecki - krok w nieznane - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:50 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 07:51 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 07:57 Magazyn nieruchomości - M2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:12 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:56 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 09:00 Polska według Kreta - Pogórze Strzyżowskie i Dynowskie - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:44 Pogodni - odc. 70; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:35 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - Tradycyjna Medycyna Chińska w europejskiej służbie zdrowia - odc. 42; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Klika - przygoda na całe życie; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Wielka Warszawska - Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:53 Pogodni - odc. 69; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:03 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:08 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:10 Czas honoru - odc. 12 Za murem; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:01 Qltura; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:39 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:42 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:46 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:55 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:00 Kościół i świat; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:11 Diagnoza zdrowia - Łuszczyca cz. II; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:28 Nitro Mania; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:49 Był taki dzień - 16 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:52 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:00 Listy gończe - Co się stało z Joasią?-odc. 27; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:51 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:48 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:00 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:04 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:09 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:11 Kościół i świat; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:22 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:24 Tajemnice III RP - Tadeusz Mazowiecki - krok w nieznane - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 23:51 Jan Paweł II i Jego przyjaciel; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Pitera, Janusz Tatarkiewicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:52 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:20 Głos Mediów - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:24 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:39 Polska według Kreta - Pogórze Strzyżowskie i Dynowskie - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:07 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 03:45 Reportaż TVP INFO - Klika - przygoda na całe życie; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:59 Reportaż TVP INFO - Oś dobra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:14 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - Tradycyjna Medycyna Chińska w europejskiej służbie zdrowia - odc. 42; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:26 Jej sukces - Odc. 19 - Perkusistka; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:33 Tajemnice III RP - Tadeusz Mazowiecki - krok w nieznane - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 05:01 Listy gończe - Co się stało z Joasią?-odc. 27; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:27 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:30 Studio F1 8:00 Grand Prix Korei Południowej 10:00 Studio F1 10:15 Beyblade Odcinek: 6 10:45 Karate Kid II 13:05 Pogromcy duchów II 15:15 Kabareton, czyli 8. Sopocka Noc Kabaretowa 15:45 Kabareton, czyli 8. Sopocka Noc Kabaretowa 16:15 Kabareton, czyli 8. Sopocka Noc Kabaretowa 16:45 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 17:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 4 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Państwo w państwie Odcinek: 3 20:00 Must be the music - tylko muzyka Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 22:00 Kości Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 6 23:00 Brudne sprawy 1:00 Magazyn sportowy 3:00 Tajemnice losu 4:40 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1728 TVN 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Maja w ogrodzie Odcinek: 343 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika Odcinek: 41 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 11:35 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 518 12:05 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 2 13:05 Milion w minutę Odcinek: 6 14:05 Mam talent Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 4 15:45 Córka prezydenta 18:00 Ugotowani Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 4 19:00 Fakty 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 13 21:55 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy Sezon: 13 22:30 Układ warszawski Odcinek: 7 23:30 Szpital Miłosierdzia Odcinek: 6 0:25 Mentalista Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 1:25 Uwaga! 1:40 Arkana magii 3:00 Rozmowy w toku 3:50 Nic straconego TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1738; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 1739; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1740; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Plebania - odc. 1741; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Plebania - odc. 1742; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Saga rodów - Ród Kierbedziów; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:25 Wajrak na tropie - Zabójca zostawia ślad; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Awantura o Basię - odc. 8/12* - Awantura ósma, czyli rzecz o poszukiwaniu utraconej przeszłości; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Jak to działa - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 12/18* - Zdrada; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2011); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:35 Notacje - Ks. bp Adam Dyczkowski. Żarty Karola Wojtyły; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Świetych Polskich Braci Męczenników w Bydgoszczy; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Projekt: Europa - odc. 5; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Koncert Galowy "Za Zasługi dla Polski i Polaków poza granicami Kraju"; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (30) gość: Zbigniew Zamachowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 53; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 840; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Szansa na Sukces - Myslovitz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Urodziny Robotka, odc. 28 (A Birthday For Robot); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Ranczo - odc. 45* - Wymiana międzypokoleniowa; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (71); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 SANTO SUBITO - niewyjaśnione uzdrowienie (SANTO SUBITO cz. 1 - niewyjaśnione uzdrowienie); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Santo Subito cz. 2 - Nasz Błogosławiony (SANTO SUBITO); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2011); reż.:Grzegorz Tomczak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 M jak miłość - odc. 840; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Urodziny Robotka, odc. 28 (A Birthday For Robot); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:05 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 5/13* - Braterstwo; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Kino Mistrzów - Jańcio Wodnik; film fabularny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Kulturalni PL (58); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 45; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 4fun.TV 6:00 Popbudzik 7:00 Popbudzik. Parowanie 8:00 Popbudzik. Data urodzenia 9:00 Weekend specjalny 10:00 Czy masz moc 10:30 Weekend specjalny 12:00 Lista życzeń 13:00 Znaczenie imienia 13:30 Kocha, lubi, szanuje 14:00 Parowanie 14:30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 15:00 Weekend specjalny 17:00 Polska Top lista 18:00 Superstars TOP3 19:00 Weekend specjalny 20:00 Power Hour 21:00 Hit Me. Parowanie 22:00 Hit Me 23:00 Zakazane piosenki 0:00 Nocny hałas 1:00 Nocny4fun TV.Disco 6:00 Disco polo max lista 7:00 Imprezowy kogut 8:00 Imprezowy kogut 8:30 Niech żyje bal 9:00 Imprezowy kogut 10:00 Disco polo max lista 11:00 Moje disco - xxx 12:00 Disco życzenia 13:00 Niech żyje bal 14:00 Serca dwa 15:00 Max impreza 16:00 Disco życzenia 17:00 Serca dwa 18:00 Niech żyje bal 19:00 Disco polo max lista 20:00 Moje disco - xxx 21:00 Max impreza 22:00 Disco lovers - serca dwa 23:00 Lody na patyku 0:00 Polska noc iTV 5:00 Hot aerobic 5:10 Zibo-special-lista 5:50 Hot aerobic 6:00 Short Cut 6:20 Discostacja 7:35 Telesprzedaż 9:10 Disco-Budzik 9:55 Zwariowane zdania 10:05 Ale party! 10:20 Wakacje w rytmie dance 11:10 Muza pokoleń 12:00 Koncert życzeń 13:40 Short Cut 14:30 Dance Attack 14:40 Kliper Disco 15:00 Ślub za trzy tysiące 15:50 VideoBlog 16:00 Muza pokoleń 16:50 VideoBlog 17:00 Discostacja 18:15 Ale party! 18:30 Paula Flashing Light 19:10 Wakacje w rytmie dance 20:00 Ezo TV 23:00 Pasmo nocne